viuda joven
by NENART
Summary: la viuda joven
1. Chapter 1

Prologo

Esta es la historia de amor protagonizada por Isabella, una joven que salió de Forks, Washington y que fue víctima de un gran escándalo al ser expulsada de un prestigioso concurso de belleza cuando se descubrió que tenía una hija. Isabella llamó la atención de un viejo alemán con título nobiliario conocido como el Barón Hans Von Parker. Burlada y rechazada por todos, Isabella swan acepto su propuesta de matrimonio, pero al año quedó viuda.

Muchos la acusaron de "viuda negra", pues tras casarse con otros tres hombres, ocurrió lo mismo: todos morían.

Aunque se declara inocente, no está exenta de la constante burla y desprecio por parte de la burguesía y sobre todo, de la familia de su último marido.

Isabella se ha propuesto como meta hallar a la hija que le arrancaron cuando apenas es una adolescente. La búsqueda de esa hija es la motivación más grande y fuerte que ha movida a Isabella a llevar a cabo todo lo que ha hecho en su vida hasta ahora, sea bueno o malo. Por otro lado esta Edward, un detective clase media, luchador, que se ha propuesto atrapar a la baronesa.

Ella lo dejo plantado en la puerta de la iglesia sin darle ninguna explicación varios años antes. La rabia que siente por ella lo hace persistente y se está jugando el todo por el todo, aunque en el fondo lucha contra el amor que aun siente por la misteriosa mujer.

Bella tendrá que valerse por sí misma para desentrañar el misterio de ¿Quién mato a sus maridos?

Isabella tiene que defenderse por sí misma y tratara de atrapar al asesino para demostrar que ella es inocente. Isabella está prácticamente hundida, nadie cree en ella, está sola a pasar de su fama y fortuna.

Esta es la historia de una mujer que se convirtió en una celebridad internacional y que tratara de salvarse de una acusación policial enamorando al detective que lleva el caso.


	2. viuda joven

Me llaman la viuda joven porque apenas tengo 28 años y ya se me han muerto 3 maridos también me dicen la viuda negra porque me acusan de hacerlos asesinados no se me a demostrado nada.

En realidad soy la baronesa bella von parken pues mi primer marido fue el barón von Parker un alemán que era tres veces mayor que yo pero que me convirtió en la varonesa ni sabía que era eso pero él me lo explico de manera tan sencilla:

Es como una princesa pero con menos rango.

Se enamoro de mi hace 9 años cuando gane un importante concurso de belleza en mi país, al día siguiente de mi triunfo me quitaron la corona por que descubrieron que a los 14 años yo había tenido una hija.

Por eso he regresado a este país por que quiero encontrar a esa hija que me arrancaron de los brazos

Isabella von Parker vino desde Alemania hasta estados unidos específicamente a Forks en busca de su hija no sabía que llegando hay empezaría un juego en que se convertiría en el gato y el ratón.

TODO CORAZON OCULTA UN SECRETO

ESE MISMO DIA BELLA VON PARKE SE ENCONTRABA EN EL CEMENTERIO VISITADO LA TUMBA DE UNOS DE SUS MARIDOS Y RECORDO COMO HABIA LLEGADO HAY SE LEVANTO Y ERIC SU CHOFER LE ABRIR EL COCHE Y ENTRO EN EL ANTES DE IRSE TIRO LA FLOR QUE TENIA EN SUS MANOS

NECESITA ENCONTRAT A SU

HIJA PUES NO LE QUEDABA MUCHO TIEMPO


	3. isabella von parker

Edward corría alrededor del parque que quedaba cerca de su casa hay vivía con su papa Carlisle y su hermana Alice y su mama esme … estaba pensando en ella su bella la mujer que lo enamoro y nunca pudo olvidar en su brazo izquierdo llevaba un anillo era el anillo de su matrimonio con ella el hizo una promesa se lo quitaría el día que la atrapara por todos sus crímenes …..

Mientras tanto en una de las empresas von Parker una muchacha entraba en piso de presidencia la muchacha se veía enferma caminaba muy despacio entro en la oficina de la dueña todo estaba oscuro abrió la puerta y entro.

En lo que no se fijo fue que ella entrando una tarra tura salía de la oficina sintió un fuerte dolor en el vientre no aguanto más y se sentó como pudo en unos de los mueble entrando en la oficina cuando se estaba relajado sintió como una mano le apretaba unos de sus pies asustada se ensartó y empezó a luchar con aquel hombre que no la soltaba… aquel sujeto estaba votando espuma por la boca la muchacha asustada no sabía qué hacer.

30 minutos después

La UDH ya estaba en las oficinas de aquella oficinaEmmett McCarthy un detective de la unidad estaba hay junto con la fiscal Heidi vulturi, emmet les dijo a todos sus hombres:

Me revisan cada rincón de esta oficina y me entrega, pero emmett no pudo terminar por que emmett fue interrumpido por Heidi

Y nada emmett aquí no hay caso lo que hay es un hombre intoxicado en las oficinas de la baronesa von Parker es casualidad.

Emmett:

No Heidi esta es la oportunidad que hemos estado esperando para condenar a la viuda negra, al fin cometió un error en su propio lugar de trabajo.

Heidi ya enojada le dijo a emmett:

Emmett yo soy la fiscal y me conozco muy bien las leyes tu eres un pasante y si tu estas aquí es porque mi jefe es tu papito ósea te puso a jugar al policía, si tú no quieres que te parta el trasero en cuatro…. Ve a interrogar a la muchacha finalizo Heidi y dejando a emmett hay.

Si señora fiscal será como usted diga le dijo emmett.

Heidi al oír a emmett decir esa se puso furia y me devolvía a donde estaba emmett:

Si tú me vuelves a llamar señora fiscal voy hacer que lo serio que tú tienes te lo hagan sonreír en la cárcel le dijo Heidi con una sonrisa falsa.

Emmett no le quedo de otra que tragarse su orgullo y camino a interrogar a la muchacha cuando lo vio sintió una necesidad de abrazarla se veía tan frágil tan sola ella también lo miraba y por un momento sus ojos se conectaron..

Tanya como todas las mañanas antes de ir a su centro de ayuda para muchachas que sufría de embarazo precoz estaba corriendo pensando en su gran amor el hombre prohibido para ella

Terminando de correr estaba caminando para relajarse

Cuando sintió que un desconocido venia atrás de ella y le dijo:

Quieres jugo esta recién hecho Tanya lo miraba confusa y le contesto:

No gracias en mi casa me espera un rico y nutritivo desayunó.

El desconocido le respondió:

Bueno yo invito el jugo y tú el desayuno.

Estás loco no te conozco respondió tanya

Vamos a conocernos le dijo el desconocido

Tanya siguió su camino riendo y aquel desconocido se quedo viendo como ella se iba

Mientras tanto en las oficinas de la unidad de homicidios (UDH) el capital riley hablaba con su fiscal y unos de los detectives y mejor amigo Carlisle

Señores tenemos la oportunidad de atrapar a una asesina en serie perseguida en distintas partes del mundo dijo riley.

Que haiga un intoxicado no significa que tengamos pero Heidi no pudo terminar de habla ya que entro demitir:

Les presento a la araña isabella von parke la tarántula que encontraron en las oficinas de la varonesa, su víctima un asesor de finanza solía llegar temprano pero miss varonesa la pico.

Igual es sospechoso que una araña venenosa camine por una oficina de lujo en plena ciudad… dios como podremos demostrar que eso fue un atentado nos interesa ese asesor financiero vivo cuando se despierte quiero que lo interrogue, su confección seria una manera de atrapar a la viuda joven dijo riley

.Riley todos sabemos que la viuda negra se caso con tu cuñado tu no deberías pasar este caso a otra unidad representa un confito de intereses te va a perjudicar le dijo jasper a riley.

No quiero que sea esta unidad la que brille y le muestre al resto del mundo que nosotros somos capaces de atrapar a una asesina internacional.

Lo haces por la unidad o porque te lo pidió tu esposa le dijo jasper No sé porque tenemos sicólogos en la unido si todos sabemos que todos los asesinas son locos necesito trabajar por policías de calle y no con loqueros dijo riley ya enojado saliendo de su oficina.

Donde esta? Edward pregunto riley

Quítate del medio que ya llame a la policía le decía Tanya al loco que se le acostó en el suelo en todo el paso no podía manejar con ese loco

hay Bueno yo me quito si tú me das tu teléfono le dijo el desconocido a Tanya Que

no te dije que no me interesa por favor muévete que estoy apurada le dijo Tanya Ya cerca se escuchaba las sirenas de la policía Aquel desconocido se puso a gritar de dolor hay mi pierna Tanya lo mira asombrada

Que está pasando aquí pregunto un policía Esta loco él se tiro delante de mi carro para que le diera mi número de teléfono esta fingiendo yo no le hice nada lo juro

Iba trotado y ella me atropello con el carro se estaba maquillado le dijo el desconocido al policía

Mentira por dios señores ustedes lo vieron le estaba diciendo a la gente de alrededor enserio señor yo no le hice nada le decía Tanya al policía

El desconocido se estaba levantando Señorita sus papales le dijo el policía a tanay pero mantenga la calma le dijo el policía a Tanya Yo soy Edward cullen detective de la unidad de homicidios yo soy incapaz de inventar algo así dijo al fin el desconocido

Dios mío porque me está pasando esto a mí porque yo no le hice nada señor policía ustedes creer que si yo le hubiera hecho algo los hubiera llamado decía Tanya Oficial, oficial yo lo único que quiero de verdad que la señorita me dé su teléfono o su dirección algún sitio donde este por si acabo mi seguro medico no cubren los gastos que ocasionaron su imprudencia decía Edward apunto de reír.

Yo no le voy a dar mi número de teléfono por que eso es lo que es quería y se está valiendo de una mentira decía Tanya.

Por favor señorita Tanya delani podría darme su dirección y número de teléfono le pidió el policía a Tanya.

No se lo voy a dar.

Entonces deme las llaves del vehiculó o queda entonces usted detenida le dijo el policía a Tanya

Queeeeee dijo Tanya

No oficial no es para tanto ya se lo voy a pedir por última vez señorita sería tan amable de darme su número de teléfono le dijo Edward a Tanya.

Te dicen quil viste a la baronesa esta mañana en su oficina cuando llegaste a limpiar? Pregunto emmett

Baronesa eso es como decir una princesa o condesa la verdad que yo nunca le vi la corona será verdad que será una princesa le dice quil a emmett confusa

No ella no tiene corona baronesa es un título nobiliario significa que se caso con alguien de sangre azul yo te hablo de una mujer que la llaman la viuda joven o viuda negra le dijo emmett

La que mato a los tres maridos dice quil asombrada bendito sea dios santo no yo nunca la vi.

Bueno ya que tú no tienes identidad y que tu nombre es quil me imagino que no te importa acompáñame a la comisaria para investigar un poco más sobre tu identidad l dijo emmett a quil.

En la UDH riley en su oficina se estaba sirviendo un café necesitaba atrapar a la viuda joven como dé lugar en ese momento entro Edward:

Mira Edward conoces a esta mujer le dijo riley mostrándole una foto de ella su bella estaba hermosa con su corona del concurso antes que se la quitaran riley le dio la foto a Edward el dudo de tomarla pero a la final lo hiso.

A esa belleza le dicen la viuda negra por que ya lleva tres difuntos y ahora está casada con mi cuñado Royce King tu te das cuentas del tamaño de problemón que yo estoy metido Edward le dijo riley.

Y cuál es el problema jefe tengo entendido q hay un testigo que hablara y si no la encerramos por todo lo que hiso antes... Que le den mínimo 12 años por intento de homicidio dijo Edward en un tono frio a riley.

Yo sabía que podio contra contigo Edward, sabes una cosa mi mujer me tiene mal y yo la entiendo su hermano está casado con una asesina y no hay manera de protegerlo comento riley.

Disculpe la pregunta jefe pero ¿por qué su cuñado se caso con ella? pregunto Edward.

Riley respiro esa mujer es una boa sonríe y te hechiza yo mismo sentí eso por un momento cuando la conocí es un demonio hecho mujer atrápala antes que se puedan casar por la iglesia le dijo riley a Edward.

Soy capaz de firmarle un contracto jefe le dijo Edward. Edward salió de la oficina de riley y le dijo a su papa Papa acompáñame si el jefe me pidió un favor hoy te necesito a mi lado le dijo a su padre Carlisle

. Está bien hijo dame un momentoYa afuera de las oficinas encendió su volvo y condujo hasta donde tenía que ir después de 9 año estaba listo para meterla presa si la metería presa costara lo que costara

ISABELLA VON PARKER LE QUEDABA POCOS HORAS DE LIBERTAD

Edward estacione su volvo en toda la entrada de la cosa de la baronesa junto con su padre se dirigió a tocar el timbre pero antes su padre le dijo:

Edward me preocupa que no le dijiste a riley de que tuviste un pasado con la viuda negra eres mi hijo y te voy a dar un consejo deja este caso una vez me juraste que ibas a matarla le dijo Carlisle a su hijo Edward no lo escucho y toco el timbre le abrió una joven de 26 años con lentes le dijo

; Buenos días que se les ofrece

Soy el detective cullenAdelante le dijo aquella joven Se encuentra la baronesa bella von Parker dijo Edward

La señora esta en estos momento… pero la joven no pudo terminar ya que en ese momento Edward ya estaba juntos a las escaleras y hay estaba ella tan bella como siempre con su corona y sus joyas y un vestido negro parecía una princesa Edward se quedo sin hablan por un momento sus ojos se encontraron ella soltó una lagrima de esos ojos chocolates que tanto le encantar a él.

Es un placer volverlos haber después de tanto tiempo dijo bella bajando los escaleras les ruego que disculpé la arrogancia del atuendo pero es que estoy haciendo unas fotos para una revista dijo bella ya al frente de Edward y Carlisle

Gracias por recibirnos varonesa le dijo Edward sacado una foto de su chaqueta conoce a este hombre baronesa era el sujeto que fue atacado en las oficinas von Parker

A si es un asesor financiero de unas de mis empresas ya mi abogado me dijo del infarto…. Me da tanto gusto verte Edward no sabes cuantas veces he soñado con este momento dijo bella

Fue la picadura de una araña venenosa que su habita natural es la selva lo que causo el infarto tiene idea de por qué estaba esa araña en su oficina? Le pregunto Edward Estas más bello que antes .. Dijo bella sonriendo todos los días de mi vida te pienso el día de tu cumpleaños me escondo y te canto cumpleaños feliz como la hace tu mama

MI MAMA dijo Edward ya alterado … mi mama desde que tú te fuiste sufre de depresión y le agradezco baronesa que se limite a responder solo mis preguntas o me veré en la obligación de arrestarla por….. Carlisle le toco el hombro a Edward para que se clamara estaba ya alterado.

Lo siento mucho Carlisle enserio yo no sabía nada si hubiera sabido no lo hubiera mencionado dijo bella.

Donde se encontraba usted en la de madrugada de hoy entre 5 y 6 de la mañana cuando sufrió el atentado el señor diego tanner no en vano la llaman la viuda negra dijo Edward mirando fríamente a bella.

Detective le agradezco que respete a mi esposa y baje la voz dijo royce bajando las escalerasJunto con bajar las escaleras Edward se aparto de bella hecho una furia Carlisle lo sostenía de un brazo

La baronesa estaba conmigo dijo royce besando a bella en la mejilla donde más iba a estar si no con su marido y otro cosa policía no quiero que sigas llamando a mi mujer la viuda joven o la viuda negra le dijo royce a Edward y sonriéndole a bella ella es la varonesa bella von Parker entendió policía dijo royce mirando desafiante a Edward, mi vida nos espera el fotógrafo dijo royce a bella y retirándose de la sala Carlisle estaba esperando a Edward en todo el entrado Edward y bella se miraron por un momento fijamente sin decir nada el tenia en la mirada odio mucho odio y resentimiento contra ella la baronesa él se retiro sin decir nada.

En la UDH emmett estaba con quill tratado de saber cuál era su verdadero nombre habían analizado sus huella titilares y en esos momento la maquina está haciendo su búsqueda No aparece le dijo shelly a emmett.

Es una huérfana que se crio en la calle que quieres que sea la hija de la Reyna Isabel dijo Heidi amargada a no tienes papales entonces tu cómo te llamas? Tu nombre no puede ser quill entonces cómo te llamas Pregunto emmett a quill.

Métela presa 3 días para ver si se le pasa la amnesia haber si nos hablan de la viuda negra dijo Heidi muy odiosamente.

Bonita la señora pero hablan más feo que una mendiga dijo quill.

Mira niña insolente dijo Heidi pero emmett no la dejo terminar.

Antes de que la humilles Heidi vete. No le toco de otra a Heidi que irse.

Quill que día naciste para ver si el sistema nos dice algo por ahí le dice emmett

No sé yo lo celebro en noche buena cuando nace el niño dios le dijo quill a emmett toda incomoda.

Que tienes le pregunto? emmettt

me siento mal dijo quil Yo voy a buscar un nombre bien bonito para ti dijo emmett con una sonrisa

NADIE DESAPARECE DE UN HOSPITAL como gas decía Heidi al médico de turno del hospital de Forks

-hay una explicación para eso dijo el medico

- Pues a moverse todos le dijo Heidi a todo el equipo y me lo buscas no estamos hablando de un gato chiquito - entendido dijo el doctor

- la viuda negra dejo sus huellas aquí llama a riley que te escupa a ti a mi no le dijo Heidi a Dimitri yo soy una dama refinada.

- si tan exquisita como un casón de plástico esta me la vas a pagar le dijo Dimitri cerca a Heidi

- ni en tus sueños tu le vas a poner una mano a este lindo cuerpecito le dijo Heidi a Dimitri sonriendo

- jejejejejeejej estaba riendo Dimitri y ya hablan con el jefe y a mí no me mire por que yo soy la lotería que nunca te vas a ganar le dijo Heidi a Dimitri ..

Dimitri estaba marcado el nuevo del jefe sabía que no me iba alegrar con esas noticias el señor diego de la oficina de la baronesa desapareció misteriosamente del hospital donde estaba

Riley al enterase de lo ocurrido se puso rabioso dio la orden de que buscara en todo el hospital y no se movieran de ahí hasta encontrar algo

Riley acababa de llegar a su casa respirado agitadamente y pensando que tenía que hacer para ese caso.

Paso algo pregunto bajando las escaleras de la mansión King victoria su esposa alguna mala noticia pregunta ella ya junto a su esposo.

El único testigo que tenemos contra la baronesa desapareció del hospital dijo riley a su esposa.

Jejejejej no entiendo porque la llaman baronesa a esa ASESINA esa mujer engaño a ese anciano para hacerse pasar por alguien con clase ella no mas es una pueblerina vestida fina tu y la cuerda de inútiles que trabajan contigo no son capaces de cuidar una habitación 3x3 dijo victoria enojada.

Claro que se estaba custodiando la puerta

Hay riley dijo exaltada victoria ese hombre era la única clave para encerar a la zorra esa que se caso con mi hermano… ahora como la vas a encerrar antes de que mate a Joyce

Victoria por dios cuida tu la fortuna de tu familia y deja hacer mi trabajo le dijo riley a victoria ya furiosa.

ESTOI DE MAL HUMOR ESTOI DE MAL HUMOR royce se caso con la viuda negra que vamos a esperar que lo mate antes de la boda de la iglesia esa mujer es una asesina quiero que la metas presa dijo victoria.

Afortunadamente tus millones no manda en la unidad de homicidio tienes que esperar consigamos una prueba solidad grito riley para incriminarla.

Dios es que yo debí ser la única heredera de la fortuna King dijo victoria mis hermanos son unos estúpidos royce se casa con una asesina en serie marco con una mujer de manicomio que ahora es amiga de la viuda esa dios esto es una pesadilla dijo victoria subiendo las escaleras nuevamente.

Bella te lo juro marco hace todo lo que victoria le dice le decía rosalie a bella mientras tomaba el té en el jardín de la mansión von Parker gracias Eric te puedes retirar le dijo bella a Eric

El médico me dijo que yo estoy completamente sana ya Salí de mi depresión me dijo que estoy en mi mejor momento para ser madre…. Es el marco el que no puede tener hijo dijo rosalie.

Qué pasa si se lo dices le dice bella

No yo conozco bien a marcos el jamás lo aceptaría dijo rosalie triste imagínate hasta me llamo vientre seco le dijo a bella.

Bella sintió pena por rosalie Y por otra lado victoria no quiere que yo le dé un heredero a marco, y menos después de que me dio esa crisis de nervios dijo rosalie.

Tú no te preocupes marco es un poco lento la mayoría de los hombres lo son algún día se abrirá a la opción de una adopción sin papeles y de eso me puedo encarga yo tiene que ser un secretó bien guardado dijo bella tomando las manos de rosalie.

Hay no lo sé no lo sé bella y más ahora que yo cuento con todo el odio de la familia desde que tu y yo nos hicimos tan amigas, pero yo se que tu si entiendes estas ganas inmensas que yo tengo de ser madre.

Mucho pero a diferencia de tu caso yo no puedo ser madre de nuevo dijo bella triste.

Tú crees que puedas encontrar a tu hija viva? Le pregunto rosalie a bellaBella se quedo pensativa…

el día que yo pierda esas esperanzas yo me mato dijo a rosalie


	4. la muñeca  blanca

Emmett estaba comprado comida cerca de la cafetería que quedaba de la unidad término de comprar y fue a la mesa

Vamos arregla esos papeles así podrás encontrar un trabajo le dijo a quill

Tenía tiempo que no dormía en una cama le dijo sonriente a emmett gracias por pagarme esa pensión por un me

s ¿por que tú me está ayudando? le pregunto quill a emmett.

Bueno porque si no me hace falta una razón para ayudar a alguien por que si .. Me salió del corazón dijo él .

¿Tú me sientes bien? le pregunto emmett a quill.

Si me siento bien un poco mareada dijo ella

Eso debe de ser hambre come le dijo el Mira ayer en el cuarto de basura que te prestaban para dormir recogimos tus cosas y encontramos una muñeca.

Quill se puso nerviosa tenía que disimular para que emmett no lo notara:

Aaaa me la regalo la dueña de la oficina a esa la que se le mueren los maridos la viuda negra dijo quejándose de dolor

Pero tu ayer me dijiste que no la conocías bueno no tienes que mentirme yo te quiero ayudar…. No tú no estás bien dijo emmett a

no termino de decir eso cuando vio como quill perdía el conocimiento antes de que se cayera emmett la agarro en sus brazos.

En la mansión von Parker bella estaba en su habitación era grande estaba todo llena de joyas pero ella tenía en su cama un cobre .. El cobre de los recuerdo ella lo abrió y saco de él una foto era de ella y Edward cuando eran novios eso fue hace muchos años eran apenas unos adolescentes si querer una lagrima salió de sus ojos sintió que alguien entraba en la habitación

. Que le dijiste al policía? No tenias que responder ninguna de sus preguntas por que no tienen nada de que acusarte solo están esperando que cometas un error.

El vino y yo baje quería verlo después de estos años dijo bella suspirando

Es él? El mismo… Bella asintió Como te sientes? Bella se quedo un momento en silencio no sabía que decir Te afecto.. y que hablaron?

Vino a interrogarme vino con el padre dijo bella…. Te juro que contuve las ganas de abrazarlo.

Y él se alegro de verte?Bella hizo un gesto sarcástico y se levanto y empezó a caminar al barco de la habitación.

Es un policía que quiere meterte a la cárcel no es romeo que viene a visitar a Julieta.

Si yo sé yo se Jacob …..Tu eres al único que le cuento todo sin ocultarle nada es así ese hombre me enloquece dice bella a Jacob

Edward cullen es la persona más peligrosa que se le puede acercar a bella von Parker entiendes le dijo Jacob bella en tono fuerte Jacob la sujeto de los brazos Arruinaría todo lo que he hecho por ti entiendes .. Todo lo que eres todo lo que buscas… Jacob la miraba fijamente a la ojos bella mientras más lejos tu estés de ese hombre más seguro estaremos los dos lo prometes le dijo Jacob.

Bella desvió la mirada respiro profundamente Si lo prometo le dijo a Jacob

En una casa toda abandonada a las afuera de la ciudad royce estaba llegando abrió la puerta y observó la casa ya estaba dentro cuando sintió que alguien le apuntaba en la nuca por un arma royce levanto las manos voltio poco a poco hasta que reconoció quien era

Bueno vale tu estás loco dijo royce alterado baja esa pistola si no te inyecto el antídoto hubieras muerto como un idiota a cauda de esa araña que tú mismo metiste en la oficina se puede saber de dónde se te ocurrió matar a bella con esa araña Pregunto royce a diego

Pues a ella le dicen la viuda negra dime que no hubiera sido un gran titular en la presa morir picada por una araña a dijo diego a royce

La policía te está buscando… y antes de que te consigan yo quiero que MATES A LA BARONESA BELLA VON PARKER escúchame bien la baronesa bella von Parker dijo royce y entonces cuando la mates el espectáculo lo monto yo con titulares y todo pero cuando la mates pero yo como el viudo de la viuda joven … dijo mirándolo seriamente,, si me llamaste por dinero mátala dijo a diego fríamente royce.

En la UDH Edward estaba en su escritorio resisando unos papales enfrente estaba demitir haciendo lo mismo Edward quiero todo tu atención en este momento dijo riley Lo teníamos todo dijo a todo la unidad… a punto de condenarla una víctima que sobrevivió una araña su oficina dijo riley enojado QUE PASO EXCLAMO como perdimos al testigo? Pregunto

Al testigo lo sacaron de la habitación para hacerle unos estudios especiales en la unidad de medicina especial y jamás regreso dijo Dimitri Clama jefe clama igual no tenemos nada el testigo pudo escapar del hospital por miedo a que la viuda lo descubriera es una estafa que el haga hecho dijo Heidi

Edward quiero que la sigas a todas portes por estos días. En algún momento va a cometer un error dijo riley Si a lo mejor quiere ir a donde tiene escondido al testigo y matarlo de una vez dijo EdwardA riley en ese momento le sonó su celular era victoria desvió la llamada

Esa mujer es muy astuta tiene un cómplice y es este el abogado dijo demitir mostrado la foto de Jacob Black Esta enamorado y enamorado algunos hombres son capaces de hacer cualquier cosa dijo Sara brugos una detective también de la unidad

Entonces qué opinas jasper pregunto riley Tiene un síntoma de trastorno de personalidad antisocial rompe la ley para retro a la autoridad es arrogante no demuestra culpa y es capaz de ser la asesina dijo jasper

Dame materia para ponerla contra la pared y hacer que confiese dijo Edward Prohibido que interrogue a esa mujer si no hay evidencia que la incrimine un juez nos destrozaría te conozco Edward no me arruines el caso me consultas primero dijo Heidi.

Riley no hagas nada hasta que sea evidente que esa mujer es culpable dijo Carlisle Que quieres decir papa pregunto Edward

Hijo bella von Parker es la cenicienta de este país dijo cruzándose los brazos Carlisle fue una muchacha pobre que se caso con un viejo millonario que la hiso baronesa la gente la adora.

El sueño de cualquier adolecente es bella vienes de abajo y entonces la suerte la convierte en toda una celebridad dijo Sara

Exacto todo el mundo quiere saber todo sobre su vida su boda, los misterios con respecto a sus maridos etc... Acusarla en este momento sería el peor error que podíamos comente créeme dijo Carlisle

En el jardín de la casa de rosalie y marco el estaba trabajando es su jardín hace algunos años el había estudiado botánica y le gustaba rosalie estaba con el leía una revista. Rosalie que es eso? Porque compras esos libros de bebe si ya quedamos en que no íbamos adoptar hijos dijo alterado marco Marco

mi amor pero no hemos hablando de otras posibilidades amor no te cierres tu quieres tener una familia yo también porque no luchar por ese sueño tan bonito dijo rosalie

Debí hacerte la prueba antes de casarme contigo dijo marco enojado ya Marcos vamos hablan enserio sobre esto aunque sea una vez en la vida dijo rosalie ya enojada

Enserio serio es que no puedes tener hijos y yo quería a una mujer que me diera hijos no me presiones o tendré que buscarme otra y tendrás que aceptarlo

Rosalie no aguanto la rabia contra marco y le dio una abofeteada

Que está pasando aquí pregunto victoria quien acababa de llegar Hermanita nada dijo marco nerviosa problemas de parejas dijo quitándose los guantes de jardinería cosas sin importancia dijo como si nada rosalie observaba a marco asombrada igual que victoria Rosalie no aguanto más y salió hacia la casa dejando a los dos hermanos solos

Como puedes dormir con esa mujer pregunto victoria a marcos que ya estaba nervioso mira lo gorda que se ha puesto al menos antes era y que bonita, mira siempre me he preguntado por qué no te desases de ella no deja nada de provecho a la familia piénsalo dijo victoria a marco ya todo asustado.

Ósea que como no tiene papales usted prefiere que se muera dijo emmett a unas de las enfermera del hospital a donde había llevado a quill quiero que la atienda ya mire le dijo emmett a la enfermera mostrado su placa soy el agente McCarthy ella es testigo importante de un caso…

Hey que pasa emmett dijo Edward la doctora sabe lo que está haciendo disculpe a mi compañero dijo la doctora se retiro Bueno que pasa aquí le pregunto a Edward Tenemos ya rato aquí y lo único que an hecho es ponerle un termómetro en la boca…. Quill tranquila ya te van a atender

Hey hey no te pases ya la trajiste hasta aquí no te involucres y vámonos dijo Edward a emmett

Cuando tú salgas de que aquí yo te voy acomodar todos tus papeles y te voy a conseguir un trabajo dijo emmett a quill Gracias dijo débilmente me puedo llamar como yo quiera Vamos a conseguir un nombre bien bonito dijo emmett

Hey dijo Edward jalando a emmett ya apartado de quill le dijo:Que pasa emmett por que estás haciendo eso? Porque me llamo la atención su caso y quiero ayudarla que tiene eso de malo? Edward yo soy cristiano y los cristianos sentimos amor por nuestros hermanos sin sentir doble intenciones dijo emmett

Edward respiro profundamente Discúlpame hermano si Tranquilo las veces que sea necesaria tu eres mi amigo compañero de trabajo eres como mi hermano mayor no te reconozco que te pasa dijo emmett

Edward y emmett salieron a un bar al cual solía ir muy seguido

Conocí a la baronesa cuando simplemente era Isabella swan, dijo Edward a emmett tomando un vaso de whisky … hace más de nueve años me enamore de la mujer más bella que había visto en mi vida … la vi y supe que era ella punto no dude, sentí que la conocía de toda la vida era la mujer con la cual había soñado desde que tenía 14 años y estaba hay era de verdad pasamos todo el tiempo juntos , faltábamos todo el día y nos faltaban horas no podíamos estar separados Edward recuerda un momento con bella en su prado Recuerdo de Edward

: Te amo Isabella y así va hacer por siempre le decía mientras la besaba por toda la cara Edward y bella en ese prado vivieron momento felices

La lleve a mi casa tenía una estrella que hacía que todo el mundo la quería…. Dios mi mama Edward respiro apenas la vio me dijo es buena muchacha cásate con ella… al año le pedí matrimonio me dijo que si

Recuerdo de Edward Estaba parado en la entrada de la iglesia junto a su padre y hermana Alice le acomodaba el traje estaba nerviosa hoy por fin se casaría con bella la mujer de su vida esme su mama estaba muy feliz pues adoraba a bella como a otra de sus hijas Carlisle su padre le da una nota a Edward de parte de bella él pensó que era un mensaje de amo

r: Nunca amare a nadie más que a ti pero no puedo casarme contigo Isabella

Nunca se apareció, y nunca más la vi hasta el día de hoy dijo Edward a emmett . Edward se quito el anillo de su mano y jugó con él en la mesa: Pero por que te dejo tienes que preguntarle por qué… esa pregunta te está matando hermano dijo emmett.

Royce estaba con diego en la casa abandonada mostrándole los planos de la casa de la baronesa:

Aquí están los planos de la casa estas son los llaves dijo royce a diego.

Esta tarjeta electrónica es de su cuarto privado es el que ella utiliza cuando se siente sola dijo dándosela también

Y la servidumbre? Y el tipo que siempre anda con ella Jacob tu vas a desconectar el sistema de seguridad pregunto diego a royce

Cállate le dice royce en esta parte dijo señalando una sección de los planos la servidumbre tiene una casita hay no se escucha nada yo me llevo a Jacob

Me garantiza que ella va a estar sola? Dice diego

Jejej sola y loca le tiene miedo a las muñecas dice riendo royce

COMO? Dice diego

No sé si me interesa pero la estúpida tiene un trauma con las muñeca dijo sacado de una bolsa una muñeca de porcelana estaba con un vestido blanco muy lindo pero lo más extraño era que no tenia ojos la muñeca royce no se fijo que a la muñeca le faltaba uno de sus zapaticos

En realidad yo lo que quiero de ella son SUS MILLONES dijo riendo

Y que quieres que haga con la muñeca dijo diego

Te va a facilitar las cosas tu tranquilo y hazme caso yo sé porque te dijo las cosas

Se vuelve loca por una muñeca? Dijo diego asombrado

Trauma de niños son misterios de la mente dijo royce riendo

Ambos se quedaron riendo planeando como matar a la baronesa ninguno de los dos observo que a la dichosa muñeca le faltaba un zapatico.

LA baronesa estaba en su habitación probándose ropa interior estaba sola camino alrededor y piso algo era el zapatico de una de sus muñecas lo recogió del suelo lo tuvo en sus manos pensando que hacia eso hay no le tomo dos segundo salir corriendo a buscar las llave de la habitación de las muñeca no la podía dejar escapar era muy malas casi se cayó bajo las escaleras busco las llave en uno de los cajones las llaves cuando ya estaba a punto de subir sintió como alguien la jalaba:

- Hey hey que pasa bella por que estas asi? pregunto Jacob

- SE ESCAPO LA MUÑECA BLANCA JAKE MIRA EL ZAPOTICO TE DIJE QUE CERRARAS BIEN LA PUERTA Y NO LO HICISTE ¿Por qué? JACOB POR QUE NO LO HICISTE DIJO BELLA

- zafándose de Jacob y subiendo las escaleras Jacob la siguió la agarro en medio de las escaleras.

- ya va belle si ya va

- SUELTAME gritaba bella

- Clámate si clámate le decía Jacob

Bella trataba de salir de los brazos de Jacob tenía que ir a buscar a la muñeca se había escapado estuvieron así unos minutos hasta que bella se dio por vencido y lloro en los brazos de Jacob él como siempre la abrazo.

Edward estaba manejando su volvo tomo un rumbo que lo sabía muy bien estaba en frente de la casa de la baronesa.

Bella ya clamada estaba en su habitación tomando agua se levanto de su cama y salió al balcón su sorpresa fue ser quien estaba hay era el su dios griego era Edward estaba de espalda

Edward sintió una mirada en la espalda y volvió y hay estaba bella con bella como siempre se mirando un momento fijamente uno al otro por un momento Edward olvido todo solo era él y ella su bella luego reacciono y emprendió su camino.

Bella antes de que Edward se fuera salió corriendo se puso una bata estampada y bajo lo alcanzo en la salida

Edward sintió que alguien estaba den tras era ella el la miro y le dijo:

- Estas bien? Respiro solo quería asegurarme que no hubieras salido des país Edward se volvió dispuesto a irse cuando escucho.

Tengo café hecho como a ti te gusta dijo bella con una sonrisa

Edward estaba en el jardín con bella tomando café el ambiente estaba tenso:

- Me da tanta alegría verte Edward porque viniste?

- Porque tengo algunas preguntas para ti

- Yo no e matado a nadie Edward

- No me refería a eso dijo el

- Entonces te suplico que no me preguntes porque te abandone

- Porque pregunto Edward respiro profundamente ibas a matarme como hiciste con todos los demás?

- No amor

- No me llame así dijo Edward ya un poco alterado yo soy el detective cullen tu cazador y estoy aquí esperando que cometas un error y cuando eso suceda me dará placer encerrarte .

- Yo nunca quise dejarte Edward pero tuve que hacerlo

- Mi casa se volvió el 5 infierno ….. mi papa todavía no supera que mi mama está enferma

- Tenía que irme te lo juro …. Algún día lo entenderás yo sé que me sigues amando Edward mira tu mano todavía llevas puesto nuestro anillo...

- Eso es una promesa que le hice a mi padre sabes que yo soy un tipo muy serio para estos juegos dijo levantándose …. No te confundas isabella swan yo quiero verte la cara marcada con las sobras de los barrotes te quedo claro dijo Edward muy cerca de bella

En la fábrica de chocolate King estaba royce mostrándole las intercalaciones a Jacob

Diego estaba entrando en la casa de la baronesa como royce dijo no había nadie esta ella sola

Bella estaba en su cuarto personal estaba viéndose en el espejo cuando sintió esa voz otra vez

- Mami ven

Bella abrió bien los ojos y hay estaba ella la muñeca los volvió a cerrar y abrir y no había nadie eso se puso nerviosa sabia que algo estaba mal

- Jacob dijo royce préstame la pila de tu celular el mío se quedo sin pila Jacob quien estaba hablando con un trabajador de la fabrica le dio su celular a royce.

Jacob ven acá quiero presentarte a Jessica Stanley nuestra directora de eventos aquí en la fábrica.

- Hola encantada de conocerte dijo Jessica saludando a Jacob

Bella estaba viendo una fotos del baúl de los recuerdo y encontró una carta se levanta y agarro su abre carta de oro cuando estaba abriendo la carta coloco el abre carta cerca y se sentó a leer la carta cuando estaba a punto de leer sintió que le ponían una bolsa en la cabeza y la tapaban

- HAYYYYYYYYY GRITO BELLAAQUEL SUJETO VESTIDO DE NEGRO COMPLETAMENTE LA ESTABA AFRICIANDO LA QUERIA MATAR SINTIÓ MIEDO MUCHO MIED PUES NO HABIA NADIE EN LA CASA ELLA LUCHO POR DEFEDERSE LOGRO QUITARLE EL PASA MONTAÑO AL AGRESOR BELLA NO PODIA CREER QUIEN ERA : DIEGO TANNER EL HOMBRE QUE SUPUESTAMENTE ELLA HABIA QUERIDO MATAR. EL ES EDWARD CULLEN DETECTIVE DE LA UDH DIJO RILEY AL ALCANDE DE LA CUIDAD - Mucho gusto alcalde buenas tarde señora victoria permiso Edward tomo asiento con el jefe su esposa y el alcalde de la ciudad - Quiero que aparte a BELLA VON PARKE le dijo claramente el alcalde a Edward BELLA LUCHABA CONTRA DIEGO LOGRO TIRANSE AL SUELO Y QUITARCE LA BOLSA SALIO CORRIENDO DE LA HABITACIONDIEGO INMEDIATO SE LEVANTO Y SALIO A BUSCARLA ANTES SACO LA MUÑECA DE LA BOLSA Y SALIO EN BUSCA DE BELLA VON PARKER


	5. Que paso aquí?

**Sabemos de muy buena fuerte que mi hermano ha sido investigado la viuda negra sabe muy bien el monto de nuestra fortuna sin duda se caso con el por nuestro dinero dijo victoria a Edward.**

**DIEGO ESTABA EN LA COSINA DE LA CASA CON LA MUÑECA EN SUS MANOS BUSCANDO A LA BARONESA NO PUDO IR MUY LEJOS SE ****DECÍA**

**BELLA ESTABA DEBAJO DE LA MESA DE LA COSINA LLORANDO MUY ASUSTADA CUANDO SINTIO QUE DIEGO VENIA ME CALLO ELLA VEIA SUS ****PIES**** JUNTAMENTE EN FRENTE DE DONDE ELLA ESTABA **

**Este en un caso muy delicado decía riley queremos manejarlo con mucha mano izquierdo bella von Parker a demostrado ser una mujer muy astuto pero quiero que tú seas mas astuto dijo a Edward.**

**DIEGO SABIA QUE LA BARONESA ESTABA DEBAJO DE LA MESA ASI QUE LE BAJO POCO A POCO LA MUÑECA HASTA QUE LA PUSIERA FRENTE A FRENTE **

**BELLA AL VER LA MUÑECA LE DIO UNA CRISIS HAY ESTABA ELLA ESTABA MUY FEA NO TENIA OJOS BELLA SE TAPO LA BOCA CON SUS MANOS PARA QUE SU LLANTO NO SALIERA**

**Cuente conmigo ****jefe**** dijo Edward la baronesa volverá hacer Isabella swan una criminal más de la cárcel de mujeres. **

**DIEGO AL VER QUE LA BARONESA NO SALIO FUE A SEGUIR BUSCANDO ALREDEDOR **

**BELLA APROVECHO ESA OPORTUNIDAD Y SALIO DEBAJO DE LA MESA Y TIRO A DIEGO CONTRA EL PISO Y SALIO CORRIENDO DIEGO SE LEVANTO Y EMPEZO A DECIRLE:**

**AQUÍ ESTA TU HIJAAAA **

**BELLA ESCONDIDA EN LA SALA ESPENSO A OIR ESA VOZ OTRA VES DE ELLA:**

- **MAMA**** NO ME DEJES MAMI EN DONDE ESTAS **

**BELLA SE TAPABA LOS OIDO NO QUERIA VOLVER A ESCUCHAR ESA VOZ **

**No tengo palabras para describir este dolor decía royce fingiendo en frente de un espejo de los baños de la fabrica nooo royce se decía tiene que ser algo creíble.**

**MAMI ****DECÍA**** DIEGO CON LA MUÑECA EN MANO BUSCANDO A LA BARONESA**

**BELLA ESTABA TODAVIA EN LA SALA PERO EN UN MOMENTO TODO PARA ELLA SE VOLVIA COMO NUBLANDO Y HAY ESTA ELLA CON SU VOZ DICIENDO:**

**MAMI NO ME QUIERES MAMI NO ME QUIERES**

**NO LO ****PODÍA**** CREER ELLA ERA MALA BELLA NO AGUNTO Y GRITO HAYYYYYYYY Y SALIO CORRIENDO NOOOOOOO **

**DIEGO LA VIO Y ENSEGUIDA SALIO DENTRAS DE ELLA TENIA QUE MATAR A LA BARONESA VON PARKER **

**Royce estaba preparado su actuación cuando sintió que alguien estaba en el baño **

**Felicidades primo te casaste por el civil con la baronesa von Parker, tremenda jugada para poder tapar todos tus deudas.**

**Estas esperando que yo falle para conversé a victoria que eres mejor que yo pero eso nunca va a pasar escúchalo bien paúl nunca yo soy el único que puede gerencial esta fábrica de chocolate el único **

**BELLA ****CORRÍA**** A SU HABITACCION DIEGO VENIA MUY CERCA DE ELLA TODAVÍA CON LA MUÑECA BE LLA TRATO DE CERRAR LA PUERTA PERO NO PUEDO YA DENTRO SE PUSO A LLORAN TENIA A DIEGO MUY CERCA DIEGO SE QUITO SU CINTURON **

**SEÑOR POR FAVON NO ME HAGO DAÑO SEÑOR NO LA CAJA FUERTE ESTA ABRIERTA DIJO BELLA LLORANDO Y SUPLICANDO LLEVESE TODAS MIS JOYAS PERO POR FABON NO ME HAGA DAÑO BELLA BIEN EL ABRE CARTAS CERCA.**

**Que quería paúl nos descubrió pregunto Jessica alterada y nerviosa a royce sabes que yo estoy metida en esto contigo no va a pedir dinero va a llamar a la policía decía Jessica alterada **

**Yaaaaaaa Jessica le dijo royce ya clámate tranquilízate si **

**Jessica estaba muy nerviosa sabia que matar a la varonesa nunca fue buena idea **

**Ven acá mi amor ven dame un abracito nadie sabe lo que estamos haciendo dijo royce abrazando a Jessica **

**BELLA NO PUSO AGARRAR EL ABRE CARTAS POR QUE DIEGO LA ESTABA ASFIXIANDO CON EL CINTURO BELLA PENSO QUE ESE ERA SU FIN JAMAS RECUPERARIA EL AMOR DE EDWARD NI ENCONTRARIA A SU HIJA BELLA AGARRO EL ABRE CARTAS PERO DIEGO FUE MAS RAPIDO Y SE LA QUITO ESE ERA EL FIN DE LA BARONESA BELLA VON PARKER **

**Un bebe? decía ****Emmett**** a la doctora no sería un aborto?**

**No no mire la pelvis y el restro de placenta me indica que esa muchacha pario y que fue un parto casero con muy poco inguiene dijo la doctora a emmett de quill LA PUEDO VER? PREGUNTO EMMETT A LA DOCTORA**

**NO JOVEN LO SIENTO MUCHO LA JOVEN SE FUE EMMETT QUEDO EN ESTADO DE ASOMBRO EN DONDE PODRIA ESTAR QUILL**

Rosalie estaba en su casa tenía en sus brazos un bebe bello y hermoso en ese momento entro marco quien se quedo de piedra al ver la situación

Que está pasando pregunto serio

Tenemos un hijo marco lo conseguí dijo rosalie el bebe en ese momento lloro míralo mi amor.

Marco estaba muy sorprendido

Míralo mi amor mirarlo por fin nuestro hijo decía rosalie

Me tengo que ir le dijo Jacob a royce recibí una llamada algo paso en casa bella

Como recibiste si yo tenía tu celular dijo royce a Jacob

Tengo un numero privado para bella dijo Jacob lo extraño fue que llamo un policía premiso dijo retirar doce de la fabrica.

Ese caso te va a destruir hermano acuérdate del infierno que pasamos cuando esa mujer se fue le dijo Alice a Edward ya en casa estaban a punto de comer todavía recuerdo ese infierno

Yo fui hablan con riley pero me lo pidió delante del alcancé no pude decirle que no decía Edward.

Diossss mío por dios tú crees que me vas a engañar a mí que Soy tu padre Isabella lo único que te a traído es desgracia no aceptes ese caso le decía su padre a Edward

Ya le dije que si a riley y al alcalde ya di mi palabra voy a encerar a bella

Y no dudo que lo hagas y sabes porque no porque bella sea culpable de esos asesinatos es por todo lo malo que te hizo a ti y a nuestra familia es así y no me digas que no dijo Alice a Edward

En ese momento a Edward le sonó el teléfono era de la UDH

Ok ya voy para allá dijo Edward al parece ocurrió un accidente en la mansión de la varonesa von Parker papa vamos para halla Edward y Carlisle partieron a casa de la varonesa

Para donde te mandaron esta vez? Pregunto victoria a riley no puedes irte de viaje estando libre la viuda joven

Victoria si quieres contrólate la vida a nuestros hijos la de tus hermanos la de todo que se llamen King pero a mí no quiero el DIVORCIO dijo riley ya cansando de pelean con victoria


	6. Chapter 6

EN CASA DE LA VARONESA VON PARKER YA ESTABA EDWARD LA CASA BUENO MEJOR DICHO LA SALA ESTABA HECHO UN DESATRES TODO EL EQUIPO ESTABA TOMANDO FOTO Y EVIDENCIA DEL SITIO DEL CRIME HABIA UN FULAR AZUL EN LA ESCALERA Y UN CADAVEZ DE UN MUERTO HAY TAPADO EN EL PISO

ROYCE LLEGO LO MAS PRONTO POSIBLE A LA CASA CUANDO LLEGO ENCONTRO A EDWARD HAY EDWARD LE HIZO SEÑA PARA QUE VIERA EL CADAVER ERA NADA MAS Y NADA QUE DIEGO ESTABA HAY MUERTO EN EL PISO EN UN CHANCO DE SANGRE TENIA EN EL CUELLO UN ABRE CARTA DE ORO ROYCE HAY MISMO LO RECONOCIO ERA DE BELLA

- DONDE ESTA MI MUJER DONDE ESTA MI ESPOSA DONDE ESTA BELLA?

PREGUNTABA H A EDWARD

EDWARD EMPEZO A CAMINAR ALREDEDOR DE LA ECENA DEL CRIME BUSCANDO UNA PISTA DEL PARADERO DE BELLA HASTA QUE VIO EL FULAR AZUL Y DIJO

-YO SE EN DONDE ESTA BELLA.

BELLA ESTABA EN LA IGLESIA RESANDO ESTABA CON JACOB

- ANTE TI VIRGEN ME SIENTO PROTEGIDA TU SABES POR QUE REGRESE DECIA BELLA LLORANDO RESPONDE MIS SUPLICAS AQUÍ LE JURE AMOR ETERNO A EDWARD.

EN ESE MOMENTO EDWARD CON MEDIA UDH ESTA CAMINO A DONDE ESTABA BELLA TODO LA POLICIA LA BUSCABA POR LA MUERTE DE DIEGO ERA UNA CARRERA CONTRA EL TIEMPO TENIAN QUE LLEGAR A TIEMPO YA LA PODIAN METER PRESA.

-POR FIN ISABELLA VON PARKER IVA A PAGAR POR SUS CRIMENES DECIA EDWARD.

-EL AVION PRIVADO ESTA LISTO ESPERADONOS LE DIJO JACOB A BELLA EDWARD CULLEN NO VA A TENER CONPACION CONTIGO TE VA A ENCERRAR LE DIJO A

BELLA MIENTRAS ELLA LLORABA .

YA EDWARD CERCA DE LLEGAR PENSABA NO SE ME PUEDE ESCAPAR NO AHORA .

LLEGARON A LA IGLESIA CUAL FUE RRODIADA INMEDIATAMENTE HACIA POLICIAS POR TODAS PARTE CON UN ARMAR AFUERA LISTOS PARA DISPARAR

HAY ESTABA ELLA TAN BELLA COMO SIEMPRE ABRIO LAS PUERTAS DE LA IGLESIA PARECIA UNA REYNA SU PELO SUELTO CASTALLO A LA CINTURA VESTIA CON UN VESTIDO NEGRO MAS ARRIBA DE LA RODILLA CON UN FULAR MORADO CON LA FRENTE EN ALTO JACOB ESTABA DENTRAS DE ELLA.

TODOS LOS POLICIAS LA APUNTABAN EDWARD LA MIRABA FIJAMENTE BELLA LENTAMENTE SE ACERCO A EL


	7. A pesar de tus dudas

Bella salió de la iglesia sonriendo Edward dio la orden de que no me acercaran el lentamente camino hasta donde estaba ella

Sabía que ibas a entender dijo bella y Edward

Él le lanzo el fular azul

Azul como nuestro amor a la virgen y tu color favorita dijo bella

Bella mira alrededor y ve que todos la apuntan a ella

La idea era de que vinieras solo no confías en mi dijo a Edward

Edward se saco las esposas y procedió arrestar a bella

Isabella swan queda usted detenida por el presunta muerta de diego tanner todo lo que diga puede ser utilizado en tu contra tiene derecho …

Bla bla bla dijo bella YO QUIERO VER COMO VAS A DESMOTRAR QUE YO LO MATE DIJO mirando fijamente a Edward

Edward antes de perder la poca paciencia que tenía la agarro por el brazo y la quería meter en el carro.

Tú me juraste Edward .. que me amarías por siempre dijo bella mirándolo fijamente a los ojos

Por favor Isabella voy a demostrar que eres culpable no trates de cambiar lo que está pasando aquí te convertiste en una asesina dijo Edward fríamente a bella

De verdad tú crees que yo soy una asesina?

Camine a la unidad por favor

No espera Edward a mi me importa lo que tu pienses.

Jacob al ver la situación un poco alterado camino hacia bella

No espera Edward mírame a los ojos y dímelo a mí a Isabella esa misma que tu le juraste amor eterno

Quiero que pagues con cárcel todo lo que hiciste y punto voy a quitarte esa mascara de baronesa intocable y todo el mundo se va a enterar porque te llaman la viuda negra que te quede claro dijo muy serio Edward.

Hay riley si que fueras una domesticas le dijo victoria a su esposo en ese momento que bajaba las escaleras con una maleta en mano

Me tienes arto victoria me arte que quieras controlar a cada miembro de esta familia me canse que a mi tu marido me trates como si fuera tu asistente numero 3 dijo riley victoria esta sin palabras.

Aaaaaaaa mi guerra es contra la viuda negra no contra ti dijo victoria bajando las escaleras bueno no es que quiero dominarlo todo pero estoy desesperada defendiéndome

ESTAS OBSECIONADA le dijo riley poniendo la maleta en el suelo

Y como quieres que no esté ….. esa mujer se caso a escondida con mi hermano royce para apoderarse de NUESTRAS FORTUNA ESA MUJER TIENE ESPIAS EN LA FABRICA VA A MATAR A ROYCE Y ME VA A QUEDAR CON TODO DIJO VICTORIA ALTERADA

Victoria me tienes tan ahogado.. respiro que estoy dispuesto apartarme de mis hijos con tan de vivir en un sitio donde encuentre paz en vez de un lugar donde esta una mujer que se queja y se queja porque nadie hace las cosas como ELLA QUIERE exclamo riley

Está bien BARON DOMADO dijo victoria burlar doce pero hazme caso mete a un detective encubierto en la fabrica veras que tengo razón.

En ese momento sonó el celular de riley

Si dijo el….. ok

Era de la UDH apartaron a la viuda negra le dijo riley a victoria , victoria sonrió triunfante al fin.

EN LA UDH ESTABAN INTERROGANDO A LA BARONESA BELLA ESTABA EN LA SALA DE INTERROGATORIO CON EDWARD Y SU ABOGADO

VAMOS A COLABORAR POR QUE LA BARONESA NUNCA SE A NEGADO A DAR DECLARACIONES .. USTED DETECTIVE NO TIENE NIRGUNA EVIDENCIA QUE PUEDA ACUSAR A MI CLIENTE DIJO JACOB.

ESTAMOS INVESTIGANDO UN ASESINATO EN LA CASA DE SU CLIENTA NO LE PARECE RAZON DE PESO DIJO EDWARD ADEMAS NO ES PRIMERA VEZ QUE A LA BARONESA LA ACUSAN DE ASESINATO DEBERIA DE ESTAR ACOSTUBRANDA O NO?

EDWARD SE ACERCO A BELLA Y NOTO EN SU CUELLO UNA MARCA UN POCO VISIBLE ALREDEDOR DEL CUELLO.

JACOB DEJAME A SOLAS CON EDWARD EXCLAMO BELLA

BELLA YO TENGO QUE ESTAR PRESENTE EN EL INTERROGATORIO COMO TU ABOGADO QUE SOY.

DEJA QUE EL DETECTIVE HAGA SU TRABAJO YO NO TENGO MIEDO POR QUE NO E MATADO A NADIE DIJO BELLA SONRIENDO Y MIRANDO FIJANMENTE A EDWARD.

JACOB SALIO DE LA SALA DE INTERROGATORIO Y LOS DEJO SOLOS.

Royce caminaba alrededor de la sala en la mansión King cuando sintió venir a Jessica

Bella no murió exclamo no sé cómo lo hico pero mato al tipo le clavo un abre cartas en el cuello royce esta apunto de tener un ataque de pánico.

Clámate y dime que paso pregunto Jessica

El plan era perfecto yo no sé que salió mal….La policía llego revisó la casa recoleto la evidencia EN ESTE MOMENTO LA ESTAN INTERROGANDO ojala no se le ocurra acusarme royce estaba muy alterado.

Ya baja la voz le pidió Jessica mira en este momento te vas a ir ya para la jefatura y vas a llegar halla con el papel del marido ofendido molestísimos ok vas a buscar a tu cuñado que es el feje y le vas a pedir que saque a tu mujer de ahí mientras tanto yo me voy a encargar de borrar las huellas que dejaste le dijo Jessica.

De arreglar que le como mira Jessica no se te ocurra traicióname mira que tu estas tan metida en esto como yo dijo royce alterado agarrado a Jessica por los brazos.

Mi amor deja de ser tan paranoico dijo Jessica poniendo sus manos en la cara de royce muy dulcemente tu no entiendes que lo único que yo quiero es que termines de quedar viudo de una buena ves y heredes todo el dinero de la baronesa para después casarme contigo así de simple mi vida no te parece prefecto dijo besando a royce.

Marcos estaba limpiando su lente cuando estucho un llanto

No puedes ignorarme marcos dijo rosalie amor yo soy tu esposa este es nuestro hogar y tenemos un bebe

En ese momento marcos se voltio y quedo de frente con rosalie

POR DIOSSSSS ROSALIE CLAROOOO QUE NO PUEDO IGNORARLO HAY UN NIÑO EN LA CASA SI… QUE NO SE QUIEN ES Y QUE SENGUN TU LO ADQUIRISTE ASI COMO ASI ES ILEGAR NOS VAN A PONER PRESOS.

Pero marcos míralo mi amor míralo es perfecto mi amor es sano es un varón hermoso dijo rosalie mostrándole el bebe a marcos

- TU no debiste salir del sanatorio, tú no sabes lo que significa esa criatura aquí

- Si claro que lo se dijo rosalie claro que lo se puede ser puede ser el abrazo mas sabroso para ti el día del padre amor y seguramente yo me voy a poner muy celosa dijo rosalie con lagrimas y una sonrisa en la cara

- No te pongas necia rosalie no me gusta las legalidades y lo que tu acabas de realizar es un delito … el amor que tú quieras darle a esa criatura no justifica lo que tu hiciste es ilegal exclamo marcos

Rosalie se levanto con lagrimas en los ojos con el bebe en brazos

Tú me amass Marcos

Por supuesto que si mi amor

Entonces hagamos esto por los dos amor te lo ruego mi vida te lo ruego tu eres abogado ... tu puedes hacerlo.

QUE LE PASO EN EL CUELLO PREGUNTO EDWARD A BELLA

ME MALTRATE CON UN COLLAR DE DIAMANTES

EDWARD SACO DE SU CHAQUETA FOTOS DE LA VICTIMA

DIEGO TANNER TRABAJABA EN SUS OFICINAS.

TENGO MILES DE EMPLEADOS PREGUNTAME SI SE ME EL NOMBRE DE TODOS LO QUE TRABAJAN EN MI EMPRESAS DIJO BELLA

EDWARD DIJO CARLISLE ENTRANDO EN LA SALA

EL CURA DE LA IGLESIA AFRIMA QUE LA BARONESA ESTABA CON EL JUSTO A LA HORA DEL DECESO.

COMO ES ESO? QUE FUE EXACTAMENTE QUE DIJO EL CURA

EN EL CONFENCIONARIO DIJO BELLA

APARENTEMENTE ES CIERTO EL CURA DIJO ISABELLA VON PARKER ESTABA CON EL Y QUE ESTUVIERON UN LARGO RATO DIJO CARLISLE

LO VES POLICIA DIJO JACOB QUIEN ACABABA DE ENTRAR NO TIENEN NADA QUE PUEDA CULPAR A LA BARONESA .. LES RUEGO QUE NO MOLESTEN MAS.

EL CURA ESTA TOTALMENTE SEGURO QUE HABLANBA CON ISABELLA VON PARKER DIJO EDWARD.

ME GUSTA IR A ESA IGLESIA POR QUE CADA VEZ QUE ME CONFIESO CON EL PADRE ALBERTO SALGO COMO… LIBERADA ES LA PALABRA DIJO BELLA DE PIE Y SONRIENDO FALSAMENTE.

APRENDA A INVESTIGAR Y HACER BIEN SU TRABAJO CON TANTO TROPEZA LO QUE VAN ES A CONSEGUIR UNA DEMANDA DE ACOSO Y DIFAMACION VAMOS DIJO JACOB

BELLA Y JACOB SALIERON DEL INTERROGATORIO COMO SIEMPRE ISABELLA VON PARKER SALIO LIBRE DE TODAS LAS ACUSACIONES.

MALDICION , MALDICION PAPA NADIE PUEDE DISTRIGUIR A UNA PERSONA A TRAVES DE UN CONFECIONARIO DIJO EDWARD GOLPIARDO LA MESA

EDWARD A PESAR DE TUS dudas NO PODEMOS OBLIGAR A UN CURA A QUE CONFIESE.


	8. Fui traicionada

Papa quiero llevar el caso de una joven que está muy ligada con la viuda negra le dijo emmett a riley.

Que tiene que ver con la baronesa?

Vivía en unas de las oficinas von Parker ella fue la que descubrió a…. Papa y esa maleta te vas de viaje pregunto emmett?

Tu madre y yo estamos pasando por una crisis y lo más sano es que yo busque un lugar.

DONDE ESTA MI MUJER ROYCE GRITABA EN LA UDH ME LA SACAR YA DE AQUÍ

DEJA EL ESCALADO YA ROYCE LE DIJO RILEY YA TU MUJER SALIO

ROYCE SIN DEICR NADA SALIO DE LA UDH

DE NADA LE GRITO RILEY

Atención le dijo riley a todos en la unidad QUIERO SABER TODO SOBRE ISABELLA SWAN DONDE NACIO ME AVERIGUAN SU PASADO DIJO Sara ayuda a Heidi CONSIGAR LOS EXPEDIENTES DEL EXTERIOR CON LA POLICIA EN DONDE MAS FUE SOSPECHOSA jasper hazle un perfil sicológico quiero saber que hay dentro de su mente Edward solicita la orden de un juez para revisar su casa sus oficinas le hacen allanamiento hasta el alma de ella si es necesario … VAMOS MUEVANCE.

Y como le vamos a decir a la gente que tenemos un hijo no se trata de obra y gracia del seños dijo marcos alterado a rosalie no es un perro que conseguimos en la calle se trata de un ser humano no estoy de acuerdo.

Precisamente dijo rosalie por eso no podemos abandonarlo estas criaturita indefensa necesita un hogar necesita una familia y yo QUIERO SERLO

Mira en el lio que me metiste dijo marco alterado caminando alrededor de la sala mientras el bebe lloraba victoria no lo va aceptar

A MI NO ME IMPORTA VICTORIA CON QUE LO QUIERA YO ES SUFICIENTE DIJO ROSALIE YA ALTERADA.

Riley lo primero que va hacer es una investigación para saber y la madre de ese niño la mataron para dártelo a ti? Tú podrías ser feliz sabiéndolo

Noo noo no se eso ni siquiera me había pasado por la mente marcos exclamo rosalie ella abrazo al bebe contra su pecho yo solo quiero ser su mama amarlo cuidarlo sin condiciones dijo llorando marco yo solo quiero llenarme toda de él me entiendes

Quien te lo dio rosalie quien dime como hiciste para tenerlo le dijo marcos.

Rosalie me supo muy nerviosa con esa pregunta .

Hey mi shelly necesito que me hagas un favor dijo Edward necesito que me averigües todo acerca de Tanya delani no es delincuente así que no las busques en los archivos es algo más personal es alguien que quiero conocer

Hayyyyy Edward dijo shelly.

BELLA ACABABA DE LLEGAR A LAS EMPRESAS Y HAY ESTABA ROYCE

ME VOY A DORMIR A LA CASA DE LA PLAYA NO QUIERO DORMIR EN DONDE HUBO UN ASESINATO

PERO MI AMOR TENEMOS LA MANSION KING

NOOO JAMAS TU NO ENTIENDES COMO PIENSA UNA MUJER COMO YO SI EN EL POCO TIEMPO QUE LLEVAMOS CASADO A MI NO ME A DADO LA GANA DE VERLE LA CARA A VICTORIA KING NO LO VOY HACER AHORA…. MENOS EN ESTAS CIRCURTANCIAS TODO TIENE SU TIEMPO DIJO BELLA DEJADO A ROYCE SOLO AFUERA.

Y TU PORQUE ESTAS TAN NERVIOSO ROYCE PREGUNTO JACOB

YO NERVIOSO? A TI SE TE OLVIDA QUE MATARO A UN TIPO EN MI CASA Y QUE LA POLICIA INTERROGO A MI MUJER DIJO ROYCE.

QUILL ESTABA EN LA OFICINA DE LA BARONESA NO AGUANTABA YA EL DOLOR

BELLA AYUDAME NO SABIA A QUIEN BUSCAR POR ESO ME ESCONDI AQUÍ NO ME DEJE MORRIR DIJO QUILL A BELLA

BELLA AL VERLA TAN MAL SE ACERCO Y SE PUSO A SU ALTURA ESTA ENFERMA TENIA FIEBRE

NO CLARO QUE NO MIENTRAS YO TE CUIDE NADA TE VA A PASAR DIJO BELLA.

TU SABRAS QUE HABAR PASADO O SE TE OCURRE ALGO PREGUNTO JACOB A ROYCE

ROYCE LLAMO BELLA

QUE MI AMOR?

CAMBIE DE PARECER VETE TU PARA LA MANSION KING YO ME VOY PARA MI CASA QUIERO ESTAR SOLA

AMOR TU ME VAS A HECHAR ASI DIJO ROYCE?

ROYCE VETE YA SI.. COMPLACEME ESTOI EN ESOS MOMENTOS DONDE ODIO QUE ME LLEVEN LA CONTRARIA.

ROYCE NO LE QUEDO DE OTRA QUE IRSE.

JACOB LO LLAMO BELLA LLAMA YA AL DOCTOR ROMERO Y QUE SE VALLA YA PARA LA CASA

Y ELLA PREGUNTO JACOB REFIRIENDOCE A QUILL

ELLA SE VIENE CON NOSOTROS PARA LA CASA QUIERO QUE LE DEN LA MEJOR ATENCION SI ES NECESARIO QUE INTALEN UNA CLINICA EN LA CASA DIJO BELLA.

RILEY SE FUE DE LA CASA PUEDES CREERLO DIJO VICTORIA A MARCOS EL ESTABA MUY NERVIOSO ME PIDO EL DIVORSIO A MI DESPUES DE QUE LO HICE UN SEÑOR PUEDES CREERLO marcos tu eres abogado consigue algo para manipularlo para que regrese

Serénate hermana algunos problemas con los muchachos

Mis hijos no son un problema dijo victoria alterada ese e riley que después de viejo anda con ataques de malcriadez tu sabes que detesto el drama HASTA SE LLEVO UNA MALETA

Despreocupante debe ser algo temporal riley no tiene razón para abandonarte

Yo no soy de algo temporal quiero que regrese ni siquiera me importa que pida perdón hay ya sabes hermanito yo ahora más que nunca necesito de tu apoyo

Claro hermanita siempre lo has tenido .

EN LA MANSION VON PARKER JACOB TENIA ENTRE SUS BRAZOS A QUILL

QUIERO QUE LA LLEVES A UNA DE LAS HABITACIONES DE SERVISIO Y QUE NO LE HAGA FALTA NADA

SEÑORA EL DOCTOR ROMERO ESPERA POR QUILL GRACIAS ANGELA DIJO BELLA

ANGELA TODO BIEN? SI SEÑORA TODO BIEN Y USTED? PREFECTO AHORA QUITATE TODA ESA ROPA Y QUEMALA TODA SI QUE NO QUEDE UN HILO DE EVIDENCIA SI SEÑORA DIJO ANGELA.

ANGELA Y BELLA ESTABAN VESTIDAD IGUALES

ANGELA ERA LA QUE ESTABA CON EL CURA EN LA IGLESIA EN EL MOMENTO DE LA CONFENCION ELLA SE VESTIA COMO LA BARONESA CUANDO ELLA SE LO PIDE POR SU PARECIDO

AL IRSE ANGELA BELLA SE QUEDO SOLA RESPIRA PROFUNDAMENTE Y SE ACARICIA EL CABELLO

QUE GRATA SENSANCION CUANDO EL ÉXITO ESTA DE MI LADO DIJO CON SUS MEJORES SONRISAS.

Edward estaba en la UDH resisando la declaración de la baronesa cuando cero la carpeta se cayó UNO nota Sara le pregunto encontraste algo? No para nada Edward vio la nota e inmediatamente supo de quien era

Quiero verte a solas tu sabes donde

Isabella

Edward respiro profundamente y guardo la nota en la noche iría para halla.

Charlie llego Edward pregunto bella juntos con llegar en la cabaña que estaba cerca del prado donde siempre iban ella y Edward cuando eran novios

Hay querida bella Edward no ha pisado esta cabaña en años tu lo llamaste le dijo Charlie

Si dijo Bella

Y en ese momento tocaron la puerta

Como que hay llego dijo Charlie

En ese momento Edward entraba por la puerta y miraba a bella fijamente

Para que me llamaste?

Siento que no vale la pena ya pedirte perdón dijo bella

No tienes razón para que tú tienes un lugar brillante en el mundo has tenido a todos los hombre más ricos a tus pies y supongo que quieres que cómpreda que ese era tu destino y yo no era quien para detenerte es eso dime vete al infierno no seas hipócrita dijo Edward

A ella le dolía en el alma todo lo que Edward le decía tenía lágrimas en sus ojos

Tú no sabes todo lo que he tenido que luchar para no extrañarte

Qué? Es eso todo lo que me tienes que decir dijo Edward Isabella eso es todo a CUANDO YO ME QUEDE AQUÍ VOLVIENDOME LOCO POR SABER POR QUE ME DEJASTE ESO ES TODO DIJO EDWARD CERCA DE BELLA

TU CREES QUE NO ME DOLIO HABERTE DEJADO EDWARD NO ME VEAS ASI YO VINE AHORA CON MUCHO MIEDO A DECIRTE QUE TE SIGO AMANDO

NO TE HUNDAS MAS POR FAVOR DE VERDAD YA ESTA BUENO NO MAS DIJO EDWARD MIENTRA BELLA LLORABA

EDWARD SIMPLEMENTE SE FUE DEJADOLA SOLA HAY LLORADO BELLA SABIA QUE IVA HACER DIFICIL RECUPERAR A EDWARD PERO LO HARIA.

EL SARCEDORTE FUE INTERROGADO POR EL DETECTIVE CULLEN LEIA JACOB LA MAÑANA SIGUENTE EN LA PRESA RIENDO MIENTRAS TOMABA EL DESAYUNO EN LA MANSION VON PARKER

YO SABIA QUE EDWARD NO SE IVA A DAR POR VENCIDO CUANDO UNA MUJER CONOCE A UN HOMBRE PRESIENTE SUS PASOS DIJO BELLA A JACOB

BELLA ESE HOMBRE NO VA A DESCAZAR HASTA VERTE TRAS LA REJAS NO TE CONVIENE ESTAR CERCA DE EL Y NO ME GUSTA COMO TE MIRA DECIA JACOB

YO MATE SU CORAZON DE UN SOLO GOLPE Y SIN EXPLICACIONES NO ME JUZGUE YO SE A LO QUE ME ESTOI ENFRENTADO Y AUN ASI ESTOI DISPUESTA A QUEDARME Y RESIRTIR SUS ATAQUES

TAMPOCO PODEMOS OLVIAR QUE INTETARON MATARTE POR QUE FUE UN ATENTADO DIJO JACOB

Y LO QUE MAS ME DUELE DE ESE ATENTADO ES QUE SOSPECHO QUE FUI TRACIONADA

FUE ROYCE … SI ESE HOMBRE TODO LO QUE BUSCA ES TODO TU DINERO AL ENVIUDAR EL SE QUEDARIA CON TODA TU FORTUNA CAPAZ Y HASTA SE CAMBIA EL NOMBRE ROYCE VON PARKER DIJO JACOB.

BUENOS DIAS DIJO EDWARD ESTABA ACOMPAÑADO DE SARA Y VARIOS OFICIALES DE A UDH

TENEMOS LA ORDER DE UN JUEZ PARA REVISAR SU CASA EDWARD NO PUSO DARLE LA ORDEN A BELLA POR QUE JACOB SE LA QUITO BELLA LO MIRABA SONRIENTE MENTE


End file.
